This invention relates to blind rivet tools and more particularly to blind rivet tools having an electromagnetic solenoid for actuating the rivet pulling mechanism.
In the field of tools for setting blind rivets, it is conventional to use a pneumatic or hydraulic power source to pull the mandrel of the rivet to set the rivet and break the mandrel stem. An example of such a tool is shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,820.
Attempts have been made to use an electric power source to set a blind rivet. However, these devices require a gear reduction mechanism to obtain sufficient pulling force to break the mandrel stem. An example of such a blind rivet tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,106. Tools of this type have longer rivet setting cycles than the pneumatic or hydraulic type.
Another attempt at using an electric power source is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,791 wherein a stress wave is passed through the rivet to render it momentarily plastic so the rivet can be set.
It is the purpose of the invention to provide an improved blind rivet tool utilizing an electromagnetic power source for the pulling mechanism of the tool.